


My Sweetheart

by LittleLex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Childhood Friends, Drunk Sans, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster and Human war never happened, Monsters and Humans living peacefully on the surface together, Other, Parent W. D. Gaster, Reader’s gender not specified, Snowed In, Talk of abusive Gaster (doesn't go into detail), slight make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLex/pseuds/LittleLex
Summary: You've known Sans ever since you were young and your friendship with him only grew from there.
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	My Sweetheart

You let out a long sigh, locking the front door of the small and quaint flower shop. You heard Sans chuckle behind you. You turned around, facing the skeleton. He was clad in a short-sleeved black shirt and long blue overalls. There were a few grease stains on the shirt. 

“Tough day, sweetheart?” He asked in his gruff voice. 

“That would be an understatement. The place was filled today, but it’s always empty. All the customers who came kept yapping at me and yelling!” You exclaimed, anger starting to boil within you.

Sans looked at you sympathetically before his arm found its way on your shoulder. He rubbed at your upper arm gently. “If I find any of ‘em, I’ll kick their asses.” He growled playfully, although his tone sounded a bit serious. You rolled your eyes, a smile twitching on your lips.

“You don’t even know what they look like.” You countered. The two of you began to walk back home to your shared apartment. You’ve known Sans ever since you were young. You were actually neighbors and you’ve been attached to the hip since you both were kids. You still managed to stay connected through college as well. 

* * *

Before you knew it, you were home. 

You kicked off your shoes and flopped on the couch dramatically. Fatigue washed over you as you stared numbly at the ceiling. Sans took a seat at your feet, eyeing you. Suddenly, he pulled you towards him, nestling you on his ribcage. You didn’t protest, you were quite often in a position like this. 

“Can I get ya anythin’?” He asked softly. You shook your head in response. 

“Just being here with you is good enough.” You murmured honestly. You failed to notice the red blush that bloomed on the skeleton’s skull. In a matter of seconds, you fell asleep, content in Sans’s arms. 

You woke up to the faint noise of sizzling. You rubbed your eyes, blinking to get a better grasp at your surroundings. You realized a blanket was draped over you and couldn’t help but grin. You hopped off the couch, stretching your limbs. 

The sweet smell of food lured you into the kitchen. You found Sans cooking at the stove, in entirely different attire. He wore a baggy, dark grey shirt with black sweatpants. He never grew out of his edgy teenage phase. He turned his skull, a grin plastered on his face. 

“What’s for dinner?” You asked as you took a seat at the table. It was Sans’s turn to cook today, you both had a specific schedule for it. 

“Spaghetti with bacon.” He hummed. 

“Ooh, that sounds good.” You responded, your stomach growling in agreement. Sans chuckled lowly, your cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

* * *

You washed the two dishes in the kitchen sink before placing them gently in the dishwasher, along with the utensils. 

Sans popped next to you, red magic dispersing from the teleportation. You’ve gotten used to him randomly jumping next to you over the years. It didn’t even make you flinch anymore. He used to do it on purpose when you both were younger just for shits and giggles.

“We get a free vacation, Y/N~” He singsonged. Your brow arched in confusion, waiting for him to continue. 

“One of Pap’s friends rented out a cabin, but can’t go 'cuz of life stuff. Said friend gave ‘em to him, but work is in the way. So, my bro decided to give the keys to me.” 

“Wait, is it really okay if we go?" You inquired. 

“‘Course it is. Also, who’d skip out on an opportunity for a free trip?” He responded without skipping a beat. 

You felt a bit guilty going to a cabin without paying for it, but you knew Papyrus wouldn’t mind. He saw you like family, considering you’re childhood friends with both him and Sans. 

You rolled your shoulders, thinking thoughtfully. A vacation, just with Sans… Your mind couldn’t help but wander off. You’ve had a crush on him for as long as you remember, but you're too afraid of rejection. You really didn’t want to ruin the relationship you’ve built with him over the years. You swallowed down your uneasiness. 

“Okay, but you’re driving!”

“It’s a deal, baby.”

* * *

Your phone vibrated in your pocket while ringing loudly. You fished it out, reading the screen. It was Grillby… Oh, that wouldn’t be good…

You picked up the phone, hearing an irritated sigh come from the other line. 

“Pick up your boyfriend before I kick him out.” Grillby slowly said, agitation dripping off his tone. 

“He’s not my-” before you could finish, he hung up. 

Any calls from Grillby were never good, Sans would be drunk off his nonexistent ass and you would be the one who took him home safely. You understood why the fire monster was so angry, Sans used to get drunk very often and he would bother the rest of the customers. He hadn’t touched much alcohol for the past few months, which was a good thing! But his streak of being sober had sadly ended… 

Now, here you were, dragging Sans away from the restaurant. Grillby shot you a glare as you quickly left with your drunk skeleton. He leaned on the side of your body, too intoxicated to walk properly. You were really disappointed in him, he was doing so well… 

Until his father wanted to try and come back into his life. You don’t know all of it, but you do know that his father was extremely abusive towards Sans and Papyrus. Sans took most of it, using all of his power to protect his younger brother. Gaster did a damn good job hiding the abuse. 

You don’t know why he suddenly wants to be back in his life, it must be for some ulterior motive. Sans keeps a lot of secrets to himself and doesn’t tell you the full thing. You’ve learned to respect his boundaries. 

You made it home without much complaint, thankfully. You gently dropped Sans on his bed, sliding his shoes off and draping the covers over him. A bottle of water stood on the nightstand for later. You turned around from him, ready to leave until his hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled you on the bed. 

You yelped in surprise as Sans’s arms shifted around you. He rested his skull on your neck, nuzzling you slightly before knocking off. Dust of red blossomed on your cheeks as you accepted your fate. 

You woke up to the sun peeping through the curtains, blinding your eyes. You blinked slowly, Sans’s grip on you was much looser than before. As you slowly sat up, Sans’s eye-sockets opened. His red eye-lights drifted over to you, confusion written on his face. 

“Oh shit, did we screw around-” His voice was hoarse and thick with sleep. It made your stomach flutter. 

“No, bonehead! I took you home after you were flat out drunk!” You exclaimed hurriedly. 

Sans gripped his skull, groaning in pain. You apologized quietly before you leaned over and grabbed the water bottle, offering it to him. He took it greedily, chugging it down. 

“Did you really think it was a good idea to drink your soul out on a Wednesday night?” You hissed.

“I have off today, so I don’t see a _prob-llama_.” He offered you a joke, you didn’t take the bait. You slid off his bed, your feet reaching the cold wooden floor. You paused at the door frame. 

“Sans, I know you better than most do and it hurts me to see you in pain. It should be clear that you can talk to me about anything.” You finished softly, leaving his room to get ready for work. 

He wanted to run after you, but his skull was pounding and the thought of moving made his head swirl. He shouldn’t have drunk anything...

You encountered him later in the day after you finished your shift. He looked better than he did in the morning. Monsters bounce back from hangovers a lot quicker than any human would. 

He was hunched at the edge of your bed, fiddling the covers nervously. You let out a long sigh and intertwined your hands with his. 

“I...I know I should be more open and shit, but it’s so hard…” He began, “Especially when I was raised by _him_.” His tone darkened at the mention of his father. 

“He comes back, all cheery and apologetic, it’s fuckin’ sick. He probably wants to be back ‘cuz he’s bored of his life without screwing up someone else's. I’ll kill ‘im myself if I see that bastard again...” He growled. 

You were glad that Undyne was a police officer and was already working on a registration order on Gaster. Hopefully, he won’t have to deal with his father again… It’s a miracle Sans and Papyrus made it out of their childhoods in one piece. 

You absentmindedly began to rub your thumb over Sans’s hand. His were much bigger than yours, his bones weren’t like an average human’s. They were thick and joint together. 

“Thank you for telling me this, Sans. Remember that things will work out, okay? And look on the bright side, we get to go on vacation over the weekend.” 

You wanted him to tell you more, but you knew this was all you were gonna get out of him. Still, you were grateful he told you a bit of how he was feeling. 

* * *

The weekend arrived and finally, you were on vacation.

The cabin was made out of logs and it may have been small and in the middle of nowhere, but it was homey. A big lake was behind it, covered in a thin layer of ice. It wasn’t suitable to walk on. You’d drop right in the freezing water. 

A cold gust of wind hit, making you shiver. Sans fumbled with the keys, twisting the door open. The interior was rather simple. There was a small kitchen as soon as you walked in. There was a small, patterned couch, with a wooden coffee and a fireplace a few feet ahead of it. You assumed the bathroom and bedrooms were down the hall. 

As you walked around, hearing Sans drop his things near the entrance, you realized there was only one bedroom. No big deal, someone would just take the couch, right? 

...The thought of sharing a bed with Sans made your face blush. It somehow felt different being in an isolated cabin with him. You’ve fallen asleep with him more times than you could count, so why does it feel weird now? You shook your head, warding off unwanted thoughts. 

Sans appeared at the doorframe of the bedroom. “Y’know… We could share the bed in case the weather begins to drop~” He teased flirtatiously. 

The redness of your face grew to your ears. You dropped your stuff on the bed, shooing him away. You heard his cackles as you shut the door, beginning to settle yourself in your new room. 

* * *

At first, it was just a few trickles of snowflakes, but then it took a drastic turn to a snowstorm. The weather channel didn’t predict the massive snow that fell from the sky. No one even said snow was arriving in the first place!

You looked out the window of the cabin, watching the snowdrop gracefully on the piles of white that covered the ground. It was a calming sight, but you were snowed in for the rest of the night. It was way too freezing to even think about going outside either. The snow would (hopefully) melt before the weekend would end. 

Sans dragged you near the fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate for you. You took it gracefully, enjoying the sweet flavor. You sat in comfortable silence with Sans, watching the fire crackle. 

You felt your heart begin to pound faster and faster. This was the moment you were waiting for. The mug was left forgotten next to you, the contents of the drink long gone. 

You glanced over to Sans, who looked about ready to fall asleep. 

His sockets were half-lidded as you closed the distance between the two of you, your lips on his teeth. A noise of shock erupted from him before he kissed you back harder with passion. It was hungry, longing for this long-awaited moment. You pushed yourself onto him, sending him plummeting to the fuzzy carpet, his arms locked with your waist, his phalanges pressing into your skin. 

You had to pause to catch your breath, panting heavily. Your arms were propped on either side of his body, your hair dangling in front of your face. A patch of red was presented on his face and for just a moment, his usual red-eye lights were hearts, until he blinked and they were gone in a flash.

A sudden realization struck you as you climbed off him, stuttering incoherently. 

“It took us that long to kiss, huh?” Sans asked breathlessly. You blinked slowly, your thoughts starting to come to a stop. 

“You...You felt the same way…?” Your voice was barely above a whisper. He let out a low chuckle, nodding in confirmation. 

So… Did that mean…?

“Looks like the feeling’s mutual, what do ya say? We’re a couple now or what?” The skeleton’s voice was nonchalant, but a hint of nervousness was evident. You kissed him again, gripping hard on his shirt. 

He took that as a yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this came out, I feel like I ended it on a weird note. Honestly, I just didn't know how else to continue it. Uh,,, hope you like my mediocre content! And remember to stay safe!


End file.
